Maria  I Just Met A Girl Named Maria
by Prairie24andMoochiecat2009
Summary: What if young Nate Culver couldn't raise Maria? What if Nick decided to step up to the plate? Who would help? Where might it lead?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if young Nate Culver couldn't raise Maria? What if Nick decided to step up to the plate? Who would help? Where might it lead?

Genre: family, friendship, humor, romance, Nick/Cat

Rating: G. Will change it later, if required

Disclaimer: CSI will never belong to us, except in our little fanfic hearts. Title borrrowed from "West Side Story." Thank you Mr. Bernstein and Mr. Sondheim

Moochiecat2009andPraire24

"Maria. I Just Met a Girl Named Maria**."**

"Nick, I don't know what to do, " the young man said, softly and sadly.

Nat Culver sits in the rocking chair next to the NICU bassinet and gently cradles his 4 day old daughter.

Raising his head to look up to the tall, dark CSI, Nate continues…"My Dad refuses to even consider letting me keep Maria. He's adamant about it. He said he "did the baby thing" already and he's not going through it again. I told him there was no way that I'd let her go into foster care. He told me there was no danger of that since she's a healthy white newborn. Dad's gone to a private adoption lawyer." With his voice breaking, Nate sobs out, "He's going to sell her, Nick. That's what it is, at the end of the day. It's selling Maria to the highest bidder. That lawyer said my Dad will clear at least $75,000 out of the arrangements. And I have absolutely no right to stop it. I'm only 17, legally a minor. I have no say at all. I have no idea what kind of people will raise Maria. Dad tells me he'll never tell me their names or let me see any documents. Says he's going to make sure I can never find her."

Nate rocks his darling babe forlornly, knowing he has very little time left with her.

Nick Stokes is absolutely appalled. He places a comforting hand on Nate's shoulder and vows to the teenager that he'll try to find some other solution. It's almost time for shift, so Nick bids the youngster goodbye and heads into work.

Several hours later, Nick goes down to see Doc Robbins in Autopsy. He's lucky that he catches the curmudgeonly, yet kindly, M.E. during some "downtime." "Albert, could I talk with you for a few minutes? About Maria?"

"About our little girl, Nick? You can talk about her for hours as far as I'm concerned," Doc shot back.

"Nate's Dad won't let him keep Maria and raise her. Basically, he's asking a private adoption lawyer to get the highest price for her. Under the guise of being 'reimbursed for medical and pregnancy expenses, " spits Nick, disgustedly. "Doc, I can't stand the idea of our little girl going to people who bought her. Yeah, maybe they'll be good parents, but that kind of a start to an adoption has a 'three day old dead fish' smell to it. We helped bring her into this world and we have an obligation to make sure she gets a loving family and a great start."

"Damn straight, we do," growls Doc.

"So, I've been thinking," Nick drawls, slowly. "Will you support me, recommend me, if I get an attorney and try to adopt Maria myself? I have no doubt young Nate will support my application. If I adopt Maria, he knows I'll be happy to have an open adoption, so he can still be part of her life. What do you think?"

Studying the younger man, gravely, Doc responds, "I'll stand beside you Nick, wholeheartedly, IF, and only IF, you can convince me and MRS. Doc that you will

have a complete support system in place to assist you in raising Maria. You know, Nannies, proper feeding, nursery set up, emergency backups if she gets sick, proper female influence and role models, pediatrician selected, shot schedule, and most important, tons of very, very important Daddy/baby time." Eying Nick, Doc concludes, "If it helps, my Judy will certainly jump on board. She was all over Maria when I took her to visit the baby at the NICU. So?"

Nick grinned broadly and said, "Let's set it up Doc. The day after tomorrow is Saturday. How about you and Judy come over to my home for a BBQ at 4pm? I'll have the plan in writing."

Smiling warmly, Doc says simply, "Done. I don't even think I need to bother to ask Judy. Now, get back to work. I'm busy." Turning away, Nick doesn't get to see the broad grin on Doc's face.

Exiting the morgue, Nick starts thinking about how he's going to get the plan together. First thing that enters his mind… _Find Cath, now!_

TBC… Over to Prairie


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if young Nate Culver couldn't raise Maria? What if Nick decided to step up to the plate? Who would help? Where might it lead?

Genre: family, friendship, humor, romance, Nick/Cat

Rating: G. Will change it later, if required

Disclaimer: CSI will never belong to us, except in our little fanfic hearts. Title borrrowed from "West Side Story." Thank you Mr. Bernstein and Mr. Sondheim

Moochiecat2009andPraire24

"Maria. I Just Met a Girl Named Maria**."**

_Exiting the morgue, Nick starts thinking about how he's going to get the plan together. First thing that enters his mind… Find Cath, now!_

Chapter 2

Nick walked past Catherine's office for the third time in as many minutes, wishing that Hodges would hurry up and finish talking the supervisor's ear off. His cell phone beeped and he checked the new text message that popped up on the screen. Greg needed to see him about their case. With a sigh, Nick cast a longing look at Cath's office and hurried down the hall to find Greg.

Catherine found him an hour later bent over the lighted table studying photographs of the latest crime scene. "Nick, is everything okay? You were wearing a path in front of my office earlier, but I couldn't get rid of Hodges." She tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and fixed her piercing blue eyes on Nick. "So, what's up?"

Nick stood with a groan and placed his hands against his lower back. He wasn't as young as he used to be. It seemed he felt more aches and pains than ever these days. "I wanted to talk with you in private," he told her.

"Let's get a cup of coffee and go talk in my office," she invited.

Nick agreed and soon the two of them were seated in the quiet of Catherine's office, the door closed securely behind them. Catherine settled in the chair behind her desk and cradled her mug of coffee in her hands, inhaling its comforting steam. It had been a long shift; she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home to take a hot shower. Instead, she focused on her coworker and friend.

Nick shifted nervously in the chair in front of her. He sipped his coffee, wincing when he burned his tongue.

Catherine could tell he was stalling. "Just spit it out, Nicky. What's bothering you?"

"I'm thinking of adopting Nate Culver's baby, Maria. His dad won't let him raise her, and that little baby needs someone to love her. I already do."

Catherine nearly spewed out the swallow of coffee she'd just taken into her mouth. She swallowed it quickly, scalding her throat. "Adoption?" she sputtered.

Nick nodded.

Catherine studied Nick carefully; he was the most emotional of her CSIs and felt things more deeply than anyone else. "Nicky, have you really thought about this? Being a single parent is a huge responsibility. I know; I am one."

"Catherine, I know I can be a good dad to this little girl. She needs me, and I think I really need her, too. Come with me to meet her. I'm going to see her as soon as shift is over."

She couldn't resist the pleading look on Nick's face even though all she wanted to do was go home and fall into bed. It seemed that these days whenever she looked into his big brown eyes she was drowning. She shook her head to pull herself out of the chocolate depths. "Okay, I'll go with you to see her, but I still think you need to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Thanks, Cath," Nick grinned, his smile stretching from one side of his face to the other.

And so it was that two hours later Catherine found herself following Nick into the maternity section of the hospital. The nurse on duty saw him and smiled, walking over to greet them.

"Hi, Mr. Stokes. Your girl is doing great today." The pretty young woman's eyes drifted to Catherine and the older woman detected a hint of jealousy there.

"Miranda, this is Catherine Willows, a good friend of mine. She's here to meet Maria."

"Nice to meet you," Miranda said, a forced smile on her lips. "Would you like to hold Maria?" she asked Nick.

"Sure," he grinned.

Catherine knew Nick had no idea what his smile and deep brown eyes did to women. With a sigh, she followed him to Maria's bed and watched as Miranda placed the pink-bundled baby into his arms. Catherine's heart melted at the tender look on Nick's face as he snuggled the tiny baby close.

"Hey, angel," he crooned. "Uncle Nicky is here to see you. Auntie Cat is here, too. You're so beautiful; yes, you are." The baby blinked up at him owlishly.

Nick felt Catherine at his elbow, her warmth pressed against his arm. "She's beautiful, Nicky," she murmured softly. "I can see why you're captivated with her."

"Catherine, this little girl deserves the world handed to her on a silver platter. She shouldn't be sold to the highest bidder by Nate's father. I can do this, Catherine; I can adopt her and be her dad. Doc Robbins and his wife will help me; they're coming over Saturday at four to talk about it."

Catherine found herself reaching for the pink bundle. "Can I hold her?" Nick passed the baby into her arms, and Catherine found herself transported back in time to when Lindsey was a tiny baby. The weight felt good in her arms, and the smell of baby powder tickled her nostrils.

Before she knew what she was saying, the words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'll help you with her, Nicky, if you adopt her."

"Thanks, Cath," Nick told her, tears in his voice. "I was hoping you would; you're a great mom."

Catherine looked up from the child and gave him a reassuring smile.

Saturday rolled around quickly. Nick had already chosen the small bedroom next to his to be a nursery. He'd cleaned it out and even brought home a few samples of paint colors to show Catherine. He'd asked Maria's doctor for a referral to a pediatrician and had several promising interviews for nanny candidates scheduled in the coming week. He'd even called his lawyer to get the adoption process started. All that was left was to head to the grocery store and pick up the needed items for the barbecue.

That was soon accomplished and Nick threw himself into preparations for his company. Doc and Mrs. Robbins were attending along with Catherine, Greg, Sara, Jim, and Dr. Ray. He hoped everyone would agree to support him in the endeavor. He already loved little Maria with all his heart.

To Be Continued….Tag, you're it, Moochie!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Nicky wants the baby!

Rating: E for Everyone, for now.

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1. That says it all, LOL!

Please accept our apologies for the delay. Prairie has been dealing with the sadness of losing a beloved pet.

"**Maria. I just met a girl named Maria."**

Chapter Three

When four p.m. arrived on Saturday afternoon, Nick was shocked at how many people showed up for the planning strategy session. Doc and Judy, of course, but soon it was a "flood" of CSI family members. Second was Sara, with Greggo in tow. Then Cat showed up, dragging "Big Jim" along with her. Dr. Ray arrived with Hodges. (Shrug, what can I say…? Somebody had to prod Hodges into coming). Judy, the night shift receptionist motored up, looking forward to a few hours without catering to the needs of her husband and kids. SuperDave brought his beautiful bride, Jennifer. Last, but by no means, least, the remaining Lab Meeses* came scurrying up the walkway, individually known as Archie, Henry, and Bobby.

Nick was relieved that he'd bought far more hamburger meat and hotdogs, coleslaw, potato salad, pickles, drinks, and desserts than he'd thought was really necessary. The men, naturally, claimed the right to become the "Grill Kings," and took over cooking the meat. The women, sigh…got right down to setting up and dishing up and getting it all out to the picnic tables Nick had in his backyard.

Once everyone had their fill, the strategy meeting moved indoors to the air-conditioned living room. Nick began the proceedings by outlining what he had accomplished to date and then opened the meeting to all questions, comments, and suggestions.

And brother, did they have questions, comments, and suggestions, by the boatload!

Cat started it off with a list of everything Nick would need before he could bring Maria home; everything from an infant car seat, various nursery furniture items, the proper kind of nursing bottles, right down to how many "onesies" Nick should have on hand, to start. Nick's head was spinning by the time she finished. And what Cat missed, the two Judys, Sara and Jen, covered. The guys didn't say a word during this part of the planning. Except for Doc and SuperDave, they were in too much shock. The guys without kids were thinking about how much it was all going to cost and how unbelievably complicated it all seemed, just for one small, six pound, squirming, example of humanity.

Doc spoke up next, outlining the medical and nutritional needs of an infant, and stating that he found the pediatrician that Nick selected to be highly satisfactory.

On the issue of the Nanny situation, Nick said he'd already asked Ecklie for the six week parental leave that new adoptive parents were entitled to have under Nevada law. Ecklie, of course, had argued for it to be only four weeks, but Nick said he stuck to his guns and got the full six. This would give him enough time to do the kind of "Nannysearch" that he wanted to do. No one except one of the very best would be caring for Maria during Nick's working hours.

Ray entered the conversation at that point, asking Nick what he intended to do about his working situation. Night shift sucked for parenting. (As Cat well knew). Nick nodded, and said that when Maria got closer to pre-school age, he would enter his name for the next day shift or swing job that opened up, even if it wasn't a supervisory position. Less money didn't really matter compared to having a more "normal" parent/child schedule. Cat's heart broke a little bit when she heard this. She knew how much she was going to miss her deputy Supervisor. And not just for his outstanding skills, but for his friendship and unceasing support.

It was decided that until Nick was able to engage a seasoned Nanny, everyone would take shifts throughout the day to help Nick with the baby.

The meeting continued on in this vein, until just about every possible scenario had been examined and solutions put forward. Judy left around 8pm, explaining that her husband was probably frantic to have her home by now, as their boys were a handful. She also told them that she, too, was putting in for the next available day or swing shift. The night shift was very difficult when there were small kids who needed their Mom, but Mom desperately needed to sleep. Everyone knew how much they would miss Judy whenever she made the change.

The group started to wind things down, when Jim Brass spoke his piece.

"Nick, it seems that one major obstacle has been completely overlooked. Even though you've asked an attorney to start the adoption process, no one has sat down with Nate and his Dad to discuss this. Have they? And I'll bet you a year's worth of breakfasts at Frank's that Mr. Culver is going to fight you tooth and nail. And, as of right now, he has the absolute legal right to place Maria for adoption with anyone he selects. If you're lucky, he won't place her the second he gets wind of your intentions. You also have to get pass a Judge's preference for placing a newborn with a stable couple, so the baby has a Mother. Are you ready for that, Nick? Are you emotionally prepared if you DON'T win custody of Maria?"

Everyone stared at Jim ("Well that was a major 'downer," was uppermost in everyone's thoughts.) No one could bring themselves to make eye contact with Nick, who stood there with a truly stricken look on his face, while Catherine's heart ached for her friend and colleague…

TBC, over to Prairie now.

* When I was a kid, I loved a TV cartoon that had Jinx the Cat and his frenemies, Pixie and Dixie. Whenever Jinx chased the mice, he yelled, "I just love Meeses to pieces!" I like "Lab Meeses" better than "Lab Rats," LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Moochiecat and Prairie do not own CSI.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Prairie is grieving the loss of her boxer, Grissom.

"Maria. I Just Met A Girl Named Maria"

_The group started to wind things down, when Jim Brass spoke his piece._

_"Nick, it seems that one major obstacle has been completely overlooked. Even though you've asked an attorney to start the adoption process, no one has sat down with Nate and his Dad to discuss this. Have they? And I'll bet you a year's worth of breakfasts at Frank's that Mr. Culver is going to fight you tooth and nail. And, as of right now, he has the absolute legal right to place Maria for adoption with anyone he selects. If you're lucky, he won't place her the second he gets wind of your intentions. You also have to get pass a Judge's preference for placing a newborn with a stable couple, so the baby has a Mother. Are you ready for that, Nick? Are you emotionally prepared if you DON'T win custody of Maria?"_

_Everyone stared at Jim ("Well that was a major 'downer," was uppermost in everyone's thoughts.) No one could bring themselves to make eye contact with Nick, who stood there with a truly stricken look on his face, while Catherine's heart ached for her friend and colleague…_

Chapter 4

Nick stuffed his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat, hating that he was so emotional. His coworkers began leaving one-by-one, giving him a quick squeeze or a pat on the back. Soon it was just Nick and Catherine left standing in his living room.

"Nicky," she began, "we'll take this one step at a time."

He sighed and blinked against the moisture that was building in his eyes. "Cat, I already love this little girl. I can't imagine her belonging to anyone else but me."

"Then we're going to fight for her," she replied with confidence, moving to his side and placing a hand on his arm. "Call your lawyer Monday morning. Get him to schedule a meeting with Nate and Mr. Culver to get things started on the right track."

Nick nodded. "You're right. That's what I'll do." He could feel the heat of Catherine's touch seeping through the thin material of his shirt and a shiver raced down his spine. His brown eyes darted to her face, seeking her blue gaze to see if she'd had the same reaction, but her expression was carefully guarded. Catherine Willows was a strong woman who had become adept at hiding her feelings. Nick bit his bottom lip, his mind reeling with the thought that he could have feelings for Catherine.

They'd worked together for years and had become good friends. The death of Warrick had brought them closer together along with Grissom's departure. Catherine relied on him a lot at the lab. Nick swallowed and cleared his throat. "You're welcome to stay awhile if you want."

"You just want someone to help you with the clean-up," she quipped with a grin, already moving towards the kitchen.

Nick followed her and joined her at the sink. "You've got me pegged," he retorted. She rinsed the dishes and handed them to him so he could load the dishwasher. They worked in companionable silence for a few moments before Catherine spoke. "Nicky, you will be an amazing father."

"Do you really think so?" he asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

"I know so," she replied. "That little girl will be lucky to have you."

"If my lawyer can schedule a meeting with Nate and his dad, would you consider going with me?"

Catherine's eyes snapped up to study his face, surprised that he had asked. "Well, sure, Nick. I'd be honored to go with you."

Nick grinned, his face lighting up. "Great. Thanks, Cat!"

"You are very welcome," she replied, drying off her hands after passing him the last plate. "I'll be happy to help you when it's time to go shopping for baby supplies," she said as well, her mind already planning a baby shower for Nick at the lab.

He nodded and led the way to the living room. "I was thinking of heading up to the hospital to see Maria. Want to go with me?"

"I'd love to!" Catherine enthused happily, eager to once again see the tiny baby girl she was coming to regard as Nick's daughter.

Nick drove them to the hospital and they walked side by side into the maternity ward, Catherine's eyes studying the babies. "It seems like not so long ago that Lindsey was this tiny. Think of all you have to look forward to, Nick – first steps, first words, birthday parties, first dance, first broken heart, her wedding." Nick had paled by the time Catherine finished her list, and she had to stifle a grin.

He had reached Maria's bedside unaware of the flirtatious grins of the nurses as they called out greetings to him. "Hey, sweet girl," he crooned, stroking the tiny baby's fist with a gentle finger. Maria blinked owlishly at him as she worked her little rosebud mouth.

"Nicky, she's a beautiful baby," Catherine breathed, reaching out to run a gentle hand over the girl's fuzzy hair. She found herself falling in love with the infant.

Maria screwed up her face and began to fuss. The head nurse gave Nick a reassuring nod, and he gently scooped the baby into his arms and held her against his chest, humming a soft lullaby.

Catherine watched, mesmerized, as Nick soothed the infant, his large hand splayed over the tiny back. Emotions exploded in her chest and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. Nick looked so right holding that baby with a tender expression on his face. It was all Catherine could do to keep herself from drawing closer to his side and leaning against him. She realized the baby had quieted with Nick's ministrations.

He looked up and gave her a gentle smile. "Want to hold her, Cat?"

Her arms automatically reached for the tiny bundle. The baby felt so small and warm and had the smell that all babies seem to have. Catherine kissed Maria's round, rosy cheek. "Hi, sweetheart," she murmured softly.

Nick gestured to the rocking chair. "She likes to be rocked," he said.

Carefully, Catherine sat down and cradled Maria in her arms. The baby's eyes drooped as the CSI began to rock and sing to her. It didn't take long until she was sound asleep. Catherine continued to hold her, not quite ready to give up the welcome weight of the baby in her arms.

Nick watched the pair quietly. Catherine was a beautiful woman; she looked completely at ease with tiny Maria cradled in her arms. The two girls seemed to belong together.

One of the nurses approached and gave Catherine a hard look, obviously envious that Nick had brought another woman with him. "Visiting hours are over," she said in a soft voice as she boldly placed a hand on Nick's forearm.

Catherine felt a twinge of jealousy that surprised her. She'd never been jealous of Nicky before, but now the sight of the young woman obviously flirting with him set her teeth on edge.

Nick, for his part, didn't even seem to notice the extra attention the woman was bestowing on him. "Okay, Gloria. I'll see you tomorrow."

Catherine stood and gently returned the baby to her bed. She kissed Maria's forehead. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Maria."

Then Nick rubbed a hand over the baby's hair and bent to kiss her also. "Night-night, sweet girl. I love you."

The CSIs were quiet as they walked outside to Nick's truck. When they climbed inside, Nick glanced over at Catherine and asked, "Do you want me to pick you up if my attorney can schedule a meeting with the Culvers for Monday?"

"Sure, then if the meeting runs late we can go straight to work."

Thankfully, Nick's attorney, Martin Decker, was able to arrange for a two o'clock meeting on Monday afternoon. It was a nervous and agitated Nick that arrived at Catherine's house at one thirty. He was dressed in nice slacks and a button down shirt with a tie.

Catherine answered the door and whistled, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Wow, Nicky! Very handsome."

He rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. "I thought I should look professional."

Catherine nodded. "Probably a good idea." She, too, was dressed a little more formally than usual in a flowing skirt that fell to her knees and a light blue top. "I'm ready; let's hit the road."

Nick was pacing like a caged animal in the attorney's office a short while later as they waited for Nate Culver, his father, and their attorney to arrive.

"Sit down, Nick," Catherine urged him softly.

He turned to her, anxiety written all over his face. "I can't, Catherine. I can't sit still."

"Sure you can," she replied, taking his hand and leading him over to a loveseat where she sat and tugged him down beside her.

Nick shifted against the couch with a sigh before crossing his legs and jiggling one foot up and down.

"Nick," Catherine growled just as the Culvers and a suave looking attorney breezed through the front door.

Nate gave Nick a small smile and introduced his father's lawyer, Ryan Fleming.

"Right this way, folks," Martin Decker called, leading the way to a small conference room where everyone settled at the long rectangular table.

Nick's stomach twisted nervously and he rubbed his sweaty hands over his thighs under the edge of the table. He felt Catherine reach over and clasp his fingers, their joined hands resting against his leg. His stomach bunched into even tighter knots at her touch as the meeting began.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Maria. I Just Met a Girl Named Maria…

Chapter 5

_Nick's stomach twisted nervously and he rubbed his sweaty hands over his thighs under the edge of the table. He felt Catherine reach over and clasp his fingers, their joined hands resting against his leg. His stomach bunched into even tighter knots at her touch as the meeting began…_

Martin Decker opens the proceedings.

"Nick, Catherine, you know Nate Culver, of course. And with him is his Father, Dan Culver." Nick and Cat nod their heads in acknowledgement. Turning to the Culvers, Decker addresses them and their attorney."The reason I requested this meeting is to put on the table a proposition that Nick Stokes wishes to present to you. Mr. Stokes, along with Dr. Albert Robbins, is one of only two reasons that Maria is alive, at all. Without his and the Doctor's heroic efforts, Maria would have died in utero, along with her mother.

Since then Mr. Stokes has visited the infant daily, providing comfort and human contact for the baby. As a result, he has developed a deep and biding love for the newborn."

"As soon as Nate told Mr. Stokes that his Father refuses to allow Nate to keep and raise the child and intends to offer Maria for private adoption, Nick began the necessary steps to be certified as an acceptable adoptive parent under the Nevada Child Protective Services Act, as revised in 2007. That certification has been issued. The State of Nevada is fully convinced that Nicholas Stokes would be an outstanding adoptive Father. And, indeed, he is ready and able to put in place a complete system of support for Maria's care and education. "Therefore, Mr. Stokes is presenting himself as the party best suited to privately adopt Maria."

Mr. Culver immediately makes sounds as if to answer, but Mr. Decker waives him off with a raised palm and continues…

"Now, Mr. Stokes understands that there have been expenses involved with the unusual circumstances of Maria's birth, such as the extended hospital stay and N.I.C.U. charges. Therefore, Mr. Stokes is willing to reimburse Mr. Culver for any and all hospital costs. Additionally, to cover the legal costs and any other incidental expenses of the adoption, Nick will put into a managed escrow account the sum of $15,000. Said sum will be payable to Mr. Culver at such time the proper Court officials authorize and endorse Mr. Stokes' Petition of Adoption."

With that, Mr. Decker sits back and awaits a response from the Culvers and/or their attorney. The reaction is almost immediate. Dan Culver snorts through his nose and says, explosively, "A lousy $15,000? Are you kidding Stokes! That's crap. Fleming already has six couples lined up who'll fork over more than $100,000. And do it now, not when some Court gets through with all their dumb paperwork. All I gotta' do is pick the one I like best. And on top of that they're all married couples. No stupid "single parents" who'll work all night and never see the brat. You can take your lousy offer, Stokes, and shove it "where the sun don't shine! I'll never let you have the kid!"

Dan Culver leans back, hooks an arm over his chair and gives Nick a nasty, smirky smile. Looking very embarrassed over his client's snarky and mean-spirited words, Ryan Fleming attempts to smooth things over.

"Mr. Stokes, what Mr. Culver means is that he wants the baby to have the very best possible upbringing and he feels that a two parent household is in the best interests of the baby."

Nate Culver interrupts. "That's not what my Father means at all," he spits out, derisively. "What he really means is that Nick hasn't offered enough money to be the highest bidder for Maria. The other couples are offering huge money. Far more money than can be justified as 'reimbursing medical expenses.' And despite my Dad's efforts to prevent it, I've managed to meet three of the couples. All three are total losers. All they want is to buy a trophy baby. A family "ornament." I wouldn't let them raise dust, much less my daughter…"

Nate stops, takes a breath and, at that, his Father twirls around in his seat and backhands the young man full across the face. A cut appears in the corner of Nate's mouth and starts bleeding heavily.

"SHUT UP! Just shut your damn mouth," his Dad screams at Nate. "You're the bloody reason we have to deal with this shit!" Dan draws back his arm to hit Nate again.

Nick leaps to his feet and grabs the Dad's arm. "No more of that, Culver! Hit the boy again and I'll return the favor. Not to mention having you arrested for assault."

Ryan Fleming inserts himself between the two furious men and persuades his client to be seated on the opposite side of the table from his son. Catherine finds Kleenex in her purse and offers the pack to Nate, so he can get the bleeding under control.

Order barely restored, Martin Decker hears knocking on the conference door. Annoyed that his request not to be interrupted is being ignored, he rises to answer the knocking.

"Wait, Mr. Decker. That will be for me." Nate Culver gets up and opens the door. A very nice looking, well dressed, middle aged woman enters and smiles at Nate. He looks at Catherine, who gives him a ghost of a smile and an almost imperceptible nod of the head.

Nate addresses the room.

"Dad, you've told me time, after time, after time, that I have absolutely no say in what happens to Maria; to my own little baby girl. Well, I wasn't so sure that was totally true, so I asked Ms. Willows to help me discover my real options. So, Dad, everyone, please meet Mrs. Elizabeth Durango, Senior Officer with the Las Vegas Child Protective Services. She's been assigned to be our Child Advocate. She's going to be representing me and Maria, and only us. This time Dad, _**my**_ interests and _**Maria's**_ interests are going to come first. **NOT** money!"

Mrs. Durango smiles at Nate. "Well said," young man. "Now, I think you should return to the table." She joins the others and seats herself in an open chair.

Nate's Dad has been staring at his son the entire time. Now he voices his anger. "What the hell is this? You're a minor. You have no rights. I'm the only one who has any say in what's going to happen!"

Ms. Durango eyes him coolly. "It's true that Nate is only seventeen, Mr. Culver. But that status will change in a little less than two weeks. After Ms. Willows brought Nate and Maria's situation to our attention, I met with Nate and listened to his side of the story. I agree that both he and Maria must have an independent, impartial, representative. Someone who only considers their needs. Opening her briefcase, she takes out two sets of documents and passes one set to each of the attorneys.

Continuing with her statement, Mrs. Durango explains," These are very straight forward. The first is a Disclaimer signed by Maria's Grandmother, stating that she has no interest in taking and raising the child and would refuse to do so if requested. And, therefore, she gives up any legal claim she might have to the custody of the infant, to the Department of Social Services, Child Protection Division."

"The second is an Injunction from the U.S. District Court of Nevada, prohibiting the placement of Maria Culver with any adoptive parent or parents without the direct supervision of Child Protective Services. In other words, Mr. Culver, the child is no longer to be placed via a "private" adoption. There will be no money paid to you except that amount deemed acceptable by the Juvenile Division of the District Court and my office. All possible parents will be considered on an equal footing, Mr. Culver. Including Mr. Nicholas Stokes."

"Included as part of the Injunction is an Order of Temporary Custody giving legal guardianship of Maria to C.P.S. No one is to take Maria from the hospital. When she is deemed well enough to leave, she will be placed with a foster family or parent, until such time as her future is determined."

Turning to Mr. Culver, she tells him, in a very steely tone, "Mr. Culver, due to your obvious desire to profit from the adoption of your granddaughter, C.P.S. has determined that continued visitation with her is not appropriate. You are not to enter the Neonatal unit of Desert Palm Hospital, period. The Hospital will be so informed. And considering what I heard through the door of the conference room, I will be applying for an Order of Restraint, today, to make very sure you do not touch that baby."

Mr. Culver flushes deeply and tightens his fists until they're almost white. Standing abruptly, he tells his attorney they're leaving.

Once he and his attorney disappear through the door, Mrs. Durango turns to Nick and assures him, "Mr. Stokes, your application to adopt Maria will be given the same serious consideration as any other application. From what young Nate has told me, you've already made an impressive start towards convincing the Court that you are ready for such a momentous change in your life."

She rises and starts to zip her briefcase. Facing Nick and Catherine, she gives Nick a quick wink and smiling, says, "In fact, I'm rooting for you. I'll let you know when C.P.S. will be doing a home visit. We already have the home study and psychological reports. Hang in there, you just might get your dream after all."

With that note of hope, she departs.

Nick and Catherine stare at each other for a second and then the grins break out. Leaping out of their chairs they let out war whoops of victory and start hugging each other. Without even a second's thought, they exchange several excited kisses.

Nate Culver and Martin Decker still sit, grinning at each other. Each has the same thought, "Nick's single parent status might be in grave danger, if they keep that up."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own CSI.

Maria. I Just Met A Girl Named Maria….

_Nick and Catherine stare at each other for a second and then the grins break out. Leaping out of their chairs they let out war whoops of victory and start hugging each other. Without even a second's thought, they exchange several excited kisses._

_Nate Culver and Martin Decker still sit, grinning at each other. Each has the same thought, "Nick's __single parent status__ might be in grave danger, if they keep that up."_

Chapter 6

Nick's arms slid down to Catherine's lower back, her lips warm, soft, and pliant against his. His fingertips grazed the skin below the edge of her shirt and she moaned into his mouth. The sound brought him back to reality. He was in the lawyer's conference room trying to get custody of Maria and he and Catherine were making out like lovesick teenagers. He pulled back, Catherine grunting in disappointment when his lips left hers.

"We have to stop," he panted. "We can't do this here." His brain screamed at him that they shouldn't be doing this at all.

Catherine's arms dropped to her sides and she stepped back, her gaze surveying the room to find that they had been left alone. She raised a trembling hand to push her strawberry blonde locks behind her ears. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Nick had always been a good friend, but now she wasn't quite sure how to classify their relationship. Kissing him had felt so right; her lips still tingled from his touch. She felt more alive than she had in years.

Nick studied his coworker and good friend. Her hair was mussed, her eyes half-lidded, and her lips swollen from his kisses. She was absolutely beautiful. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. "Catherine….," he began, trailing off when the words refused to come.

"It's okay, Nicky," she soothed, still a bit breathless from his kisses. "We just got a little carried away after getting good news. That's all. It didn't mean anything." It was just a little lie she told herself. It would spare both of them difficult feelings and they would be able to work together with no problems. If that was the case, then why did saying those four little words make her feel so lousy? Maybe it was the broken-hearted expression that crossed Nick's face when he heard them. Nick always wore his emotions on his sleeve; she could tell what he was thinking, and she knew she had just hurt him with her words. "Nicky-" she began.

He cut her off. "It's okay, Cat. I understand. I've got to head home. I have a lot to do. Thanks for everything today. It wouldn't have turned out this well if you didn't get in touch with Ms. Durango."

The silence was uncomfortable on the ride home. Neither CSI knew what to say to the other, so they said nothing at all. "See you at work tonight," Catherine called as she hopped out of the car when they arrived back at her place.

He nodded and watched her go, his eyes appreciating the way her lithe body moved. Then he drove home and entered his lonely house, wandering around, rearranging things listlessly. He couldn't seem to settle down to any one thing. Finally, he decided he would begin working on Maria's room.

Nick soon had everything either moved out of the room or covered and he used a screwdriver to pry open the first can of paint. A soft, rosy pink color was revealed. He stirred it and carefully poured some into the paint tray. Soon he had the room covered in its first coat of paint.

There wasn't time to do anything else; he had to get ready for work. Nick grimaced into the bathroom mirror at the pink paint speckled over his dark hair. He scrubbed extra hard in the shower before emerging and dressing in nice jeans and a red shirt for work.

Walking into the lab a few hours later, he felt exhaustion tug at him. Stifling a yawn, he headed into the locker room to stow his things.

"Pink is your color, Nicky," Sara's laughing voice called out behind him.

He turned, confusion plastered on his face.

Sara reached up and fingered his hair. "You missed some," she announced, brushing at it with her fingernails. "I bet you were working on Maria's room."

He nodded and swatted her hand away.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you from looking like an Easter egg," she retorted, turning to her own locker.

Catherine appeared in the doorway, nearly skidding to a stop when she saw Sara and then heading in the opposite direction. Sara studied Nick closely and watched as her friend developed a sudden fascination with the inside of his locker. In an instant she knew something was up between her good friend and her boss. "Okay, Nick, spill it. What's with you and Catherine?"

"Nothing," he answered defensively.

"Uh-huh," she replied sarcastically, placing her belongings in her locker and heading out the door. "See you later."

Once she left, Nick sank down on the bench, his mind replaying the taste of Catherine's mouth and the feeling of her small, firm body in his arms. The sound of her voice in the doorway caught his attention and he looked up to find her conversing with Ray. She glanced in his direction and gave him a tentative smile before turning her full attention back to her conversation.

Nick swallowed hard and forced himself to focus his thoughts on Maria. He needed to be focused on his soon-to-be little girl and not on a nonexistent relationship with Catherine. Heaving a deep sigh, he pushed off the bench and headed to the ballistics lab to get some answers on his latest case.

Catherine caught a new case, so she was out of the lab for the rest of the shift. Nick was glad that he didn't have to expend extra energy avoiding her. He was too tired. Once the shift was finally over, he decided to swing by the hospital and visit Maria. To his surprise when he entered the NICU, a tall, slender strawberry blonde was already there cuddling his would-be daughter in her arms.

"Catherine," he murmured softly as he approached.

She looked up with tears shimmering in her big blue eyes. "What's wrong with people, Nicky?"

"My case last night – a little girl not much bigger than Maria was thrown out of a window by her mother so that the father couldn't have her." Catherine cradled Maria closer.

Nick felt sick in the pit of his stomach at his friend's words. He loved Maria so much; he couldn't imagine anyone doing something so horrible to their child. He watched as silent tears coursed down Catherine's cheeks. Unable to stop himself, he moved closer and knelt beside her, thumbing the salty drops away. "I don't understand why people do things like that, Catherine, and I don't think I ever will. When something like that happens, it makes me more determined than ever to do my job and get that little girl justice for what happened to her."

Catherine sniffled and nodded. "Thanks, Nick. I needed to hear that right now." She felt his strong, warm hand clasp her shoulder and looked up at him with a grateful, if wobbly, smile.

Unable to define what possessed him, Nick stood and bent over and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She sniffled yet again and offered him the baby. "Here, it's your turn. She's going to be your daughter and she needs some loving from her daddy."

He took the baby carefully. "Hi, sweetheart. I hope you'll be able to go home with me soon," he crooned. Maria stared up at him, mesmerized by his kind voice and dark eyes. An ache filled his heart. "What if they don't let me have her, Catherine? What if they give her to someone else?"

"No one could love this little girl more than you do, Nick," she soothed, standing and rubbing his arm gently. "You will be an incredible father. If they can't see that then there's something wrong with them."

"Money talks," he admitted softly, not taking his eyes off Maria. "You know that."

"I also know that anyone can see how much you love this little girl." Catherine rested her head against Nick's strong shoulder and the three of them stood there silently, just like a little family.

TBC…

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Prairie and Moochie don't own anything concerning CSI, Jerry Bruckheimer's dynastic franchises, or whatever "ginormous" entity actually owns Paramount and CBS. If we did, we'd be sitting on the beach in the Fijis or Seychelles, enjoying a couple of months escape from reality. Title borrowed from "West Side Story." Thanks to Mr. Bernstein and Mr. Sondheim.

I apologize for the tedious delay in posting. Real life search for work interfered along with the preparations for the 60th Wedding Anniversary Party for my husband's parents. Great people! Great party!

P.S. This is what I had in mind for Maria's room, just imagine the room is pink, instead of green: .com/2011/02/a-do-it-yourself-diy-baby-mural-in-a-jungle-themed-room/

"Maria. I Just Met A Girl Named Maria!"

Chapter 7

_Unable to define what possessed him, Nick stood and bent over and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She sniffled yet again and offered him the baby. "Here, it's your turn. She's going to be your daughter and she needs some loving from her Daddy."_

_He took the baby carefully. "Hi, sweetheart. I hope you'll be able to go home with me soon," he crooned. Maria stared up at him, mesmerized by his kind voice and dark eyes. An ache filled his heart. "What if they don't let me have her, Catherine? What if they give her to someone else?"_

_" No one could love this little girl more than you do, Nick," she soothed, standing and rubbing his arm gently. "You will be an incredible father. If they can't see that then there's something wrong with them."_

_"Money talks," he admitted softly, not taking his eyes off Maria. "You know that."_

_"I also know that anyone can see how much you love this little girl." Catherine rested her head against Nick's strong shoulder and the three of them stood there silently, just like a little family._

As much as Catherine wanted to remain in that position, she stirred, eventually. Clearing her throat, she semi-lectured, "Don't stay too long, Nick. You had a very long day, and night. You need to try to catch up on your rest. Maria needs a Daddy who can function."

Nodding his head, Nick assures Cat that he will head home within a half hour. Hesitating just slightly, he glances at Cat and asks, "Cath, would you do me another favor? I really need help selecting the items that are on the list we all made last Saturday. I mean… I don't know a thing about cribs, or strollers, car seats, bottles. You know, _any_ of the "baby stuff."

Smiling widely, Catherine immediately agrees. "Let's take Lindsey and Lily with us. Lynds is at the age where she loves looking at baby things but will never admit it, and Lily will go into full "Grandma mode" and coo over every dress and bootie. But, don't forget that the team will be throwing a major baby shower party and you won't need to buy every single item on the list."

Laughing, Nick agrees. He returns Maria to her oxygen-tent crib and gently tucks her in.

Not thinking about it, he turns and takes Catherine's hand in his, not letting go as they exit Desert Palm Hospital. Nick, as a gentleman should, escorts Catherine over to her Denali.

"Um, Nick, you have to actually let go of my hand for me to get to my keys," Catherine teases him.

He lets go, but surprises Catherine by turning her into his chest, enveloping her in his arms and brings his lips down to hers. They're both amazed at how wonderful and natural their closeness feels.

Finally breaking it off, Nick speaks first. "Catherine, I don't have the slightest idea where this will go, or if you even want it to develop into anything. But I do know that I truly want to explore how we feel about each other. How about we take it very, very slowly, and learn about each other along the road?" With tears in her eyes, Catherine agrees, wholeheartedly.

The next several weeks go by in a blur of work, shopping, paper work with Mrs. Durango; meetings with Nick's attorney; the joy of having Maria leave N.I.C.U., and the sadness of knowing she's with a foster family and not yet with Nick. During the baby shower party Maria's room is painted with scenes of cartoon animals such as giraffes, monkeys, birds, etc… It's a perfect finishing touch to the precious little girl's first bedroom.

As for Nick and Cat, they did as they determined they would. They took it slowly. So slowly no one even noticed. Except for Sara, who in her heart, wished them the very best and hoped it would work out as well for them as it had for her and Grissom. They thoroughly hashed out how to handle the changes that would have to be made when they announced they were a couple. The logistics were a bit overwhelming, but they knew they'd make it work.

Finally, after months of waiting, work, and worry, the momentous day dawned. It was the day the Judge of Juvenile Court would decide if Maria became the daughter of Nick Stokes, remained in foster care, or if some other fortunate couple or individual would become Maria's parents.

Nick was so scared he was nauseous. Catherine got some Ginger Ale and crackers down him and Nick managed to dress for court. Handing Catherine the keys, he mumbles that he can't possible drive.

In the court chambers all interested parties are present. The Judge enters and the proceedings begin…

TBC

Please remember to push the little

Blue button. It makes it so happy if

you do that. Not too mention us, LOL!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Moochiecat and Prairie do not own CSI.

Authors' Note: Sorry for the delay. Prairie had a bit of writer's block with this story. Don't blame Moochie.

_Finally, after months of waiting, work, and worry, the momentous day dawned. It was the day the Judge of Juvenile Court would decide if Maria became the daughter of Nick Stokes, remained in foster care, or if some other fortunate couple or individual would become Maria's parents._

_Nick was so scared he was nauseous. Catherine got some Ginger Ale and crackers down him and Nick managed to dress for court. Handing Catherine the keys, he mumbles that he can't possible drive._

_In the court chambers all interested parties are present. The Judge enters and the proceedings begin…_

Chapter 8

"All rise."

Nick stood with the rest of those in the courtroom, his stomach churning and bile threatening to rise in the back of his throat. The crackers and ginger ale Catherine had forced down him earlier that morning were no match for the nerves that jangled around in his stomach. He felt a warm hand slide reassuringly into his and looked to his right to find Catherine's blue eyes smiling at him. She squeezed his hand and tugged him down to the wooden bench next to her once the judge had been introduced.

"Breathe, Nicky," she whispered, and he did so, surprised to find that he had been holding his breath. Behind him he felt the comforting presence of his friends – Doc Robbins and his wife, Greg, Jim Brass, Ray Langston, Sara, and even Grissom had flown in for the proceedings. Nick knew he was not alone in this. He would have their support no matter what happened today.

The judge was speaking, but Nick was having a hard time paying attention. His mind wandered over all of the different scenarios. What if Maria was given to one of the couples that so desperately wanted her? What if the judge found Nick and the other couples unsuitable and left Maria in foster care to grow up without a family? He loved Maria so much. He only wanted what was best for her, but he truly believed that was with him…and Catherine. Nick thought of the pink room waiting at home for her, cheerful animals painted on the walls and stocked with a cozy crib and boxes of diapers. It was all ready for its tiny occupant.

The judge continued spreading and Nick forced himself to focus. "After careful deliberation and study of the various home visits and interviews, it is the decision of this court that Maria Noelle Culver be placed with Nicholas Stokes as her legally adopted father. Court is now adjourned."

Nick stood on shaky legs and felt Catherine tugging on his arm and kissing his cheek. He turned to her as if in a daze and swallowed hard past the lump in his throat before speaking. "She's really ours, Cath?" He wasn't surprised to find that his voice was shaky.

Catherine nodded, her blue eyes teary. "Yes, Nicky, she's really ours." Ours. That word twisted with a knife-like agony in her gut. Maria would belong to Nick, but Catherine wasn't really part of the family. She was Nick's girlfriend, but she lived in her own home. This baby wasn't really hers no matter how much she wanted her to be.

Grissom squeezed Nick's shoulder and Sara threw her arms around his neck. Greg slapped him on the back heartily and Jim Brass shook his hand. Ray offered his congratulations with a happy smile, Nick too emotional to say a word. Suddenly, he missed Warrick more than words could say. His best friend would have been there celebrating, too, eager to be a doting uncle to little Maria.

"Here you go, Mr. Stokes."

Nick, jolted out of his reverie about Warrick, turned to find Maria's foster parents, Kelly and Michael Holt, standing in front of him, Maria cradled in Kelly's arms. "We're so happy you've been granted custody," Kelly Holt spoke in a soft southern voice. "Michael and I can tell you really love her; you will make a great father for her."

Nick cleared his throat. "Thank you and thank you so much for taking care of her and loving her these past few months." He reached out and took the squirming pink bundle from Kelly, amazed at how much Maria had grown since the last time he'd seen her. Big brown eyes framed with long eyelashes stared up at him as she waved her pudgy fists in the air. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress with lots of ruffles, dainty shoes covering her flailing feet.

"I think she's excited to see you, Nick," Catherine commented. "She remembers you."

Nick kissed the round little cheek and held Maria close. "I love you, baby girl," he cooed against the soft skin. Maria squirmed against him, reaching out to grab at his nose. He kissed her fingers and laughed as she went right back to grasping for his nose.

"Okay, everyone!" Doc Robbins' voice boomed out. "Mrs. Robbins and I have planned a celebration at our place. We hope you all can come." Cheers rang out and the CSI family followed Doc Robbins and his wife out of the courtroom.

"Nick," Catherine murmured, her hand wrapping around his forearm.

Nick turned to look at her and found her nodding her head toward someone across the room. Young Nate Culver stood there, looking a bit nervous as he inched forward toward Nick Stokes and his baby daughter.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maria. I Just Met a Girl Named Maria…"

Chapter 9

"_Okay, everyone!" Doc Robbins' voice boomed out. "Mrs. Robbins and I have planned a celebration at our place. We hope you all can come." Cheers rang out and the CSI family followed Doc Robbins and his wife out of the courtroom." _

"_Nick," Catherine murmured, her hand wrapping around his forearm. _

_Nick turned to look at her and found her nodding her head toward someone across the room. Young Nate Culver stood there, looking a bit nervous as he inched forward toward Nick Stokes and his baby daughter…"_

"Mr. Stokes…?" Nate's voice was uncertain and quavered shakily. Taking a steadying breath, Nate tried again. "Mr. Stokes, may I hold her for a moment? Just to say 'Goodbye?" "Of course you can Nate. You can hold her now, and whenever you come over to visit with her. After all, it's because of your courageous decision that this little miracle has graced my life, and all our lives. I am forever grateful and I hope you choose to remain a part of Maria's life. This baby can never have too many people that love her."

A look of utter astonishment flashed across the young man's face. "You really mean that? I can stay in touch? Watch her grow up?" "I wouldn't have it any other way," Nick stated, smiling widely and handing Maria over to Nate. The utter joy on the younger man's features proved to Nick he was making the right decision. Nate buried his face into Maria's gorgeous curls and breathed deeply of her baby scent. Nick continued, "Someday, you're going to be ready for all this Nate… the diapers, the sleepless nights, the responsibilities. And when you are, I hope you will include Maria in that part of your life, too." "I will, Mr. Stokes. I surely will." Handing Maria back, Nick and Catherine saw that Nate had tears forming in his eyes. Catherine stepped up and hugged him gently. "Meantime, come and join the party at Doc's place. You have the right to join in the fun and celebration, too."

The four of them walked out into the harsh, brilliant Nevada sun. They gave Nate Doc's address and he broke off to head to his car.

Nick, carrying Maria, and Catherine turned left and walked toward where they'd parked Nick's SUV. Catherine opened the back door and inducted Nick into the mystery of how a car seat works. Once Maria was properly secured, Nick seated himself next to her. At Catherine's raised eyebrows he grinned sheepishly. "I just think she'll be more comfortable if she has someone with her." Laughing, Catherine thinks to herself. "It's already begun. She's wrapping him around her little fingers and she doesn't even know it yet!"

The celebration at Doc and Judy Robbins' home was a "love-fest/baby fest," as well as a barbeque feast. Friends and family vied to hold and/or entertain a certain little lady who was the guest of honor. Eventually, Maria succumbed to fussiness and exhaustion. There is only so much excitement a baby can take before the inevitable "melt down," and Maria melted. Spectacularly. Nick's second lesson of the day came via screaming and flailing of said infant. Catherine and Sara tag-teamed to sooth and comfort the wailing wisp of humanity while Nick prepared baby food as fast as he could. Thus came the third lesson. Feeding a baby isn't that easy a task. Diaper change: Lesson 4. Changing the outfit on squirming, twisting baby who seems to have developed six arms and legs: Lesson 5.

Learning these various lessons in full view of everybody passing by was a bit mortifying in Nick's opinion, but Catherine and Sara assured him he was doing very well for a brand new Daddy. "Daddy. I'm a Daddy. I'm a DADDY," Nick thought to himself. He didn't know which emotion was stronger: absolute, unconditional love or absolute, unconditional terror.

The celebration broke up around 1pm, as everyone headed home to grab some sleep before the next shift. Gil and Sara said their goodbyes and strolled towards Sara's Prius. "So…," she drawled. "What would you think about adding one of those to our lives?" Gil stood stock still, his eyes widening with shock. "Are you…?" "No, Gil, I'm not pregnant," Sara laughed. "I'm just saying…" Turning to face her husband, Sara was met with a long, slow, sensual, head to toe and back up look of intense desire on the part of a certain entomologist. Sara shivered (Gil's ability to engage in "Eye Sex" really got to her). A right wicked grin spread across Gil Grissom's handsome face and he said, succinctly, "Home. Now. We can work on the Grissom model of the little beauty Nick's going to be besotted by for the rest of his life." Sara managed a "UhhhmmHmmmmm."

Around 2pm Nick and Catherine were standing over Maria's crib, watching as the adorable little cherub drifted off to sleep. They stood for a few extra moments and then quietly left the room.

In the kitchen Nick offered to make coffee. Cat asked if he minded making tea instead, as the coffee would make it harder to get to sleep after she got home. Nick offered her several choices and Catherine chose "Sleepy Time." Nick tried to suppress a snort of laughter. Cat lightly punched Nick in the arm. Nick grabbed her hand and the next thing he knew, they were engaged in a kiss that signaled the beginning of the passion that roiled, unseen but keenly felt, between the two CSIs.

Looking down into Catherine's sea-blue eyes, Nick swallows hard and says, quietly, intensely, "What about not going home this time, Cat? I'm asking you to stay…"

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own CSI, although we wish we had dibs on Grissom.

Maria. I Just Met A Girl Named Maria.

Looking down into Catherine's sea-blue eyes, Nick swallows hard and says, quietly, intensely, "What about not going home this time, Cat? I'm asking you to stay…"

Chapter 10

Catherine froze in Nick's dark-eyed gaze, his question reverberating around her brain. She didn't really have to think about her decision. Moistening her lips, she wound her arms slowly around his neck and stood on tiptoe to capture his mouth with hers. The kiss was tender, yet full of emotion. She pulled back just enough to whisper, "I think that can be arranged."

"You're sure?" Nick asked, tracing her swollen lips with his thumb.

"That's enough talking, Nicky," she reprimanded, her mouth effectively silencing him.

Nick's arms slid around her waist and traveled up the back of her shirt, causing her to shiver. He chuckled against her mouth as he began to lead her down the hall toward his bedroom. They slipped into the semi-darkness and closed the door behind them.

Maria awakened them in around four in the morning. Nick nuzzled the back of Catherine's neck as she lay spooned naked against him. "I'll be back," he whispered. She only grunted in response.

Nick slipped on his boxers and padded barefoot into his daughter's bedroom. The little girl lay on her back squalling madly and waving her arms and legs in the air. The new father winced as he realized Maria's diaper had leaked. He divested her of the soggy clothes and diaper before wiping her off and redressing her in a fresh diaper and clean pajamas. Then he changed the sheets on the crib and fixed the whimpering baby a bottle.

Settling into the rocking chair in the corner, Nick popped the nipple between Maria's rosebud lips and chuckled as the baby began to suck eagerly. "Hungry girl," he murmured as Maria's eyes studied his face while she satisfied her little tummy.

Nick traced a finger over the soft skin of her arm and hand, his heart thudding against his ribs when the tiny hand closed around one of his fingers. This little girl was amazing. She deserved to have a mommy and a daddy. "What do you think, Maria?" he asked. "Should we ask Catherine to move in with us and join our family?"

The baby's only response was a loud burp. She finished her bottle, falling asleep as soon as she swallowed the last few drops. Nick tucked Maria back into her crib and yawned as he returned to bed.

As he crawled between the sheets, Catherine turned over to face him. Nick pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "She was wet and hungry, but now she's out like a light."

"I know," Catherine murmured. "I could hear everything through the baby monitor."

Nick sucked in a breath so quickly he nearly hiccupped. "The baby monitor," he repeated.

"Mm-hm," Catherine replied, reaching out to trace the planes of his face with her fingertips.

"You heard everything," he stated nervously, deciding that since she was pressing herself against him she wasn't upset.

Catherine molded her body against Nick's, luxuriating in the warmth of his skin against hers. "Nicky, I would be honored to become part of your family."

"You'll move in with us?" he asked, his fingers tracing patterns over the silky skin of her sides.

"Yes," she answered breathily, her lips hovering over his.

"I love you, Catherine Willows," Nick declared before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss that ended with him shedding his boxers for the second time that night.

The baby woke them again just after six, her wail echoing throughout the dim bedroom. Nick placed kisses along Catherine's jaw line. "I think she wants her mom," he told her.

Tears filled the CSI's blue eyes. "I've loved her like she was mine since the first time I saw you holding her," she told Nick.

He smiled, the laugh lines on his face creasing with happiness. "Go get our daughter, Catherine. I think she'd like to come snuggle with her parents."

Catherine found her underwear on the floor under the bed where Nick had tossed them the night before. She slipped into his soft gray t-shirt and hurried to the nursery to get the baby. She changed Maria's diaper and then made her way back to Nick's bedroom where she climbed into bed and snuggled the baby between them.

She watched as Nick propped himself up on one elbow and began tickling Maria's tummy. The little girl chortled and gave him a gummy grin. Catherine had to swallow hard around the sudden lump in her throat. "I love you, Nick," she blurted, reaching out to stroke a hand through his dark hair.

His chocolate eyes snapped up to hers and he pulled her in for a kiss. The baby let out a squawk between them and they separated, laughing. "Maria, my girl," Nick told his daughter, "you are one lucky little baby to have a mom like Catherine."

Catherine gazed at her family and a smile hooked the corners of her mouth. "I happen to think she has a pretty incredible father."

Amazed at the precious gift God had given him in his girls, Nick leaned over to seal their love with a kiss.

The End

Thanks for reading! Please review. Go on! It only takes a minute.


End file.
